


Splatoon X DreamSMP Worldbuilding

by Cerebellum_CROW



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Splatoon, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerebellum_CROW/pseuds/Cerebellum_CROW
Summary: This is just a book of headcanons and "lore" I have for if I took the DreamSMP and threw them all into the Splatoon Universe.Canon Splatoon Characters don't really apply here- this is new custom idol groups, teams, weapon building, world building, creature biology etc.
Kudos: 3





	Splatoon X DreamSMP Worldbuilding

this is a place holder until I can figure out what the hell I am doing, As I have never written on Ao3 before-nor have I really shared out writing with anyone, so I am currently learning. Cheers. 

Future things to look for:

\- All 30+ Whitelisted Members of the SMP (And some other CC's.)  
\- League Groups, Idol Groups (Did someone say Corpse?)  
\- Biological Headcanons (Hybrids. Octolings. Squidlings/Inklings. Jellies. How Ink works. appearances. Etc. )  
\- New Brands, Modified Gear, Modified Weapons. (Featuring CC's like Mr.Beast, Ninja)  
\- SMP Weapons = Adjusting them into Splatoon Weapons  
\- Gear Loadouts/Kits for Characters  
\- Intertwining SMP Lore & Other Events into Splatoon (The Discs, Wars, MCC)  
\- Perhaps Art. 

huzzah!


End file.
